


One Girl's Trash

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how a single word can throw an entire tennis team into chaos.</p><p>This was the result of a word prompt. The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.  Not necessarily canon.</p><p>*Note*  In this case, the prompt word brought to mind a quote from a voice-over preview for a Prince of Tennis episode.  The incident didn’t actually happen in the episode, but I wondered what would happen if it had, and Hyotei overheard it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Girl's Trash

One Girl’s Trash (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Several of the Hyotei Regulars did a double-take and looked at each other in disbelief as the young girl walked away.

“Did she just say what I think she did?” Choutarou asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Hiyoshi scowled.

Gakuto couldn’t hold back any longer. “She called us TRASH!” he exclaimed. “That little Fudomine sl—“

“Gakuto,” Yuushi interrupted, “if you complete that word, you’ll be proving her right.”

Gakuto clamped his lips shut.

“Yuushi has a point,” Atobe acknowledged. “There’s no reason for any boy with class to ever refer to a female that way.” His handsome face darkened. “However, there’s also no reason for any girl of class to refer to Hyotei Regulars as ‘trash’, of all things.”

“Sure, Fudomine can play some tennis, and her brother, Tachibana Kippei, may be national level,” Shishido snapped, “but where does she get off saying that about us?”

“Maybe because her brother beat YOU,” Yuushi pointed out.

“You think I’ve forgotten that?!” Shishido demanded, one hand touching the hat covering his close-cropped hair. “I almost lost my Regular position because of him!”

“There has to be more to it than just Tachibana beating Shishido,” Gakuto insisted. “You call someone a loser for that, not trash.”

“I’m not a loser!” Shishido yelled and Choutarou put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not trash, either,” Atobe remarked. “None of us are. And yet, Tachibana An says differently.” He shook his head. “I am Atobe Keigo. My family could buy Fudomine several times over. How can she say that _I_, of all people, am trash?”

Yuushi pushed his glasses up his nose. “Perhaps it’s because you came on too strong when you hit on her.”

Gakuto gasped. “That’s it! She wasn’t really referring to ALL of us, just Atobe!” He grinned. “I feel better now.”

“Well, _I_ don’t!” Atobe frowned. “and I wouldn’t be so sure of guilt-by-association, Gakuto. Maybe you’re capable of being trashy all on your own.”

“Hey, you just said that NONE of us were trash!”

“That was before you tried to pin this all on me.”

Jiroh yawned and stretched. “I think Tachibana An is just plain delusional and didn’t know WHAT she meant. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Do you ever worry about ANYTHING?” Hiyoshi asked wryly.

“Jiroh’s right,” Atobe declared. “We’re Hyotei, after all; rulers of the tennis court. Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Seigaku – they’re all nothing but court jesters in our presence. Right, Kabaji?”

“Usu.”

“Now let’s get some practice in and forget about the ravings of a little girl with no taste whatsoever.” Atobe began leading them to the courts.

Gakuto leaned toward Yuushi. “I still think it was Atobe’s fault,” he whispered.

“And I agree with you,” the tensai admitted. “But let’s keep it to ourselves and stay on the Regulars, hmm?”

\--

(Word prompt – Trash)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
